


Desired Constellation

by NotPersephone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: “I have found a perfect man for you.”A woman sitting in front of Bedelia lowers her teacup and looks at her with eagerness.“It’s that so?”“Yes, very handsome. And he is a renowned psychiatrist- “





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmo/gifts).



“I have found a perfect man for you.”

A woman sitting in front of Bedelia lowers her teacup and looks at her with eagerness.

An old friend of the Du Maurier family, Elise is known for her love of ostentatious jewellery and her charity dinners. She also possesses an undying interest in Bedelia’s personal life.

“It’s that so?” Bedelia has run out of polite ways to reply to her enquiries.

“Yes, very handsome. And he is a renowned psychiatrist- “

_Of course, he is._

“He is a connoisseur of the fine arts and loves the opera. He has- “she pauses indecisively,” a certain _je_ _ne sais quoi_. Very mysterious. Just like you.”

“Thank you, but I have no interest in the social phenomenon of _blind dates_ ,” Bedelia replies sharply.

“I simply worry about you. All alone in that big house, like a snow queen in her castle.”

The woman clears her throat and resumes her drink, perhaps regretting the last remark. Bedelia is not offended; it is not the first time her reserved nature has been compared to ice.

When they part, Elise begs Bedelia to reconsider, promising an invitation to her next event.

 

As expected, a letter arrives the following week. An engraved invitation is accompanied by a note written in a shaky cursive.

_I do hope you will joins us Bedelia. I am sure you will find the company pleasant._

_Elise_

Bedelia is about to dispose of the letter but stops and considers her options. If she attends, she can prove Elise wrong and excuse herself from all future arrangements.

She decides to keep the invitation.

 

The night of the gala arrives with a first rush of winter.

Bedelia has engaged a driver for the evening. Alcohol will be no doubt necessary to get through this tedious event and she does not want to rely on taxi services.

The car pulls to a stop and the driver gets out to open the door for her. The air is cold but crisp. The sound of her heels against the pavement is muffled by a freshly fallen snow. Her backless dress shimmers around her figure; it is perfectly paired with the wintry light and white expanse. It is a black and gold gala but she opted for silver. If she is to be the ice queen she is going to dress the part.

She reaches the front door and is welcomed by a swirl of melting golds and warm lights, forcibly contrasting with the winter wonderland outside.

Bedelia has barely begun to take in all the surroundings when a familiar voice calls her name.

“Oh, you came! I am so happy,” Elise, wearing an overdone gold dress, exclaims, embracing her. Bedelia does not return the embrace.

“You look beautiful. And there is someone I want you to meet,” she continues before Bedelia gets a chance to reply.

Elise winks and motions to a considerable group of people gathered in the middle of the room. As if hearing her words, the group parts and a man begins to walk in their direction.

Bedelia's jaw drops a bit as she takes a sharp gasp of air. She has not enquired about the man’s name, as she knew it was unlikely he would be someone she would like to remember. And now she regrets it.

_Hannibal._

Immaculately dressed in a black tuxedo with a white bowtie, her only patient approaches them with a smile.

“Dr Lecter,” Elise begins introductions,” this is the lady I was telling you about, Dr Bedelia Du Maurier.”

“Bedelia, this is Dr Hannibal Lecter,” she beams with anticipation, pleased as punch.

Hannibal’s smile widens and Bedelia is lost for words. As his psychiatrist, she is waiting for him to acknowledge their patient-doctor relationship.

Silence falls between them. Elise looks at them both, somewhat confused.

“Do you know each other?”

Bedelia opens her mouth but Hannibal speaks first.

“Naturally, I know of Dr Du Maurier. I had a pleasure of hearing her lecture some time ago. She is quite brilliant.”

His eyes do not leave hers. She remains silent.

“Excellent,” Elise’s enthusiasm returns, “I will leave you to get acquainted. I need to oversee the desserts, excuse me.” 

She disappears amongst the guests; Hannibal and Bedelia remain alone, still gazing at each other.

“Could I get you a drink, Doctor?” Hannibal offers, as if reading her mind.

“Yes, please,” she finally manages to find her voice.

They make their way to a well-supplied bar organised in the far end of the room.

“A glass of Brunello Di Montalcino for the lady, please,” he orders without asking her beforehand.

Bedelia raises an eyebrow in an unspoken question.

“I hope you do not mind that I ordered for you. I am aware that you favour wines of French origin but I believe you will enjoy this one. It is intense with sweet notes of cherries and figs. It can be aged for a very long time, improving as the years go by. A proof that the best things are worth waiting for.”

He offers her a half smile and a glass.

“Thank you,” Bedelia accepts the drink, breathing in the heady aroma of the wine. She takes a sip and lets the liquid linger on her tongue before swallowing.

“This is excellent,” she comments, once again impressed by his impeccable taste.

The room is filled with a gabble of voices and clinking of crystal. Bedelia begins to feel dizzy amongst so many people.

“Do you need to sit down, Doctor?”

“No, I am fine, thank you. This evening is a bit too much. I normally tend to avoid events like this altogether.”

“I am delighted you came. You look exquisite this evening, Dr Du Maurier.”

She is accustomed to people complementing her beauty but this is _different_. She feels as if she is about to blush.

“Would like to take a walk?” he proposes and she gladly accepts.

If Elise saw them she would undoubtedly come to erroneous conclusions but Bedelia is too overwhelmed to be troubled.

Hannibal guides her away from the noise and they enter a long corridor leading towards the back of the house.

“Is there a reason you did not mention how he really know each other? There was no need for such elaborate lie,” Bedelia asks as they walk down the corridor.

“It is not a lie. I attended your presentation in Boston. I found it most insightful, far too superior for that conference.”

“You have never mentioned it.” She stores the new information in her mind for later consideration.

“I did not want to make you uncomfortable. I hope I did not cause you any discomfort tonight.”

“No, it is Elise, she- “

“She loves to play matchmaker,” he interjects.

“Yes, she does. I should have obtained more information before agreeing to this evening.”

A sudden realisation passes her mind.

“Did you know it was me you were supposed to meet?” she stops and faces him.

“No, I did not. I am afraid I did not take this arrangement seriously. Elise was very exuberant but her description was rather exaggerated. I did not believe that any woman could meet those standards. Apart from one. And I have already met her.”

Bedelia is silent a moment too long.

They resume walking, occasionally stopping to study the artworks on the wall, all of them unremarkable.

His hand rests gently on her back and moves to her waist. The bergamot and amber scent of his cologne and the warmth radiating from his body surround her. She says nothing.

 

When they return to the party, Bedelia glances at the clock on the wall.

“Is there anywhere you need to be, Doctor?” Hannibal asks with concern, noticing her gaze. He is not ready to let her go.

“No, I- “she hesitates,” I have arranged for the driver to collect me early. I have assumed the evening would be uneventful.”

“Are you not enjoying the company?” a hint of sadness in his voice.

“I am,” she replies honestly, meeting his eyes. She is not ready to leave him.

“I am more than happy to accompany you on your way home. Unless you are concerned with any potential rumours, “he continues with caution.

Bedelia smiles. “No, I am not.”

Hannibal returns her smile, a renewed spark in his eyes.

He takes the empty glass from her hand and fetches fresh drinks. They find a quiet corner and settle themselves comfortably in armchairs.

 

The evening comes to an end and Hannibal arranges a taxi for both of them.

They arrive at her house; he gets out of the car first to open the door for her. He accompanies her all the way to the front door, keeping his distance.

“I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you, Hannibal,” she turns to face him.

“I am happy to hear that,” the smile on his face is boyish, almost shy,” So did I.”

He extends his hand and she offers hers. His lips softly brush her velvety skin.

It is a brief, feather-like contact, yet it leaves a burning mark on her skin.

Hannibal gazes at her before speaking again.

“The lights truly complement your choice of attire. You glimmer as if wrapped in-”

“Shards of ice?”

“No, stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the fabulous kmo for the prompt! I hope you liked it. Happy birthday! :D


End file.
